The present invention relates to a window regulator for an automotive vehicle.
Window regulators for an automotive vehicle, using a drive wire, have been developed and used extensively.
Such a wire-type window regulator includes a wire extending parallel to the axis of desired movement of the window glass and wound around pulleys aligned along that axis normally vertical, both ends of the wire being wound around and fixed to a drum which can be rotated manually or by an electric motor. Rotation of the drum causes one end of the wire to be wound to the drum and the other end of the wire to be unwound from the drum so that the wire moves upwards or downwards along the axis of movement of the window glass, thereby moving the window pane secured to the wire.
Generally speaking, a guide unit which guides the window pane is installed separately from the handling unit which includes the handle. With the conventional regulator using a drive wire, this wire extends from the pulleys at the upper and lower ends of the guide unit to the drum and is wound around the drum.
As a whole, the drive wire defines a triangle so that the regulator occupies a relatively large area. In order to impart a predetermined tension to the wire and to maintain the regulator as an assembly in a fixed configuration, arm-shaped guide members fixed to upper and lower ends of the guide unit are provided to slidably support the wire between both upper and lower ends of the guide unit and the drum of the handling unit. These arm-shaped guide members fix the geometrical arrangement of the window regulator. Thus it can not be expected at all that such a regulator can be used in different cars.
Also, if the threaded holes in the guides unit and the handling unit of the regulator are not aligned with corresponding holes provided in the inner panel of the vehicle door due to manufacturing errors, the window regulator as it is can not be fixed to the inner panel.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the above drawbacks of the prior art.